Team Cheetah
by Babzzee
Summary: Brian got the team off with the case in TFATF2 now the team and Brian need a place to start over Brian knows some people that might help the Team start new but will some of the team find more than a new start find out.Jesse/OFC,Vince/OFC,Leon/OFC rated:MA
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** babzzee  
**Title:** Meet Team Cheetah  
**Fandom: **POST TFATF/TFATF4 didn't happen Brian got the team off with the case he did in TFATF2  
**Pairing:** Jesse/OFC Vince/OFC , Leon/ OFC , Dom/Letty , Brian/Mia  
**Rating:**NC17 for language and smut  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the movie. Simply my own character and everything related to them. But not the Cheetah Girls Songs that is owned by the Cheetah Girls  
**Summary:** Like I said Brian got the team off with the case in TFATF2 now the team and Brian need a place to start over Brian knows some people that might help the Team start new but will some of the team find more than a new start in life they just might find love in a team a lot like them just all girls that sing.  
**Feedback:** my first fanfic so please give feedback

Chapter 1

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Brian made a call from him cell while the team was eating in a Taco bell just outside Miami , Brian had started to hope they were home when a familiar female voice picked up and said

"Hello" he could hear the party in full swing in the background as always with his cousins and his little sis."

"Hi Jess you got a sec to talk?" brian said hopeing she knew the voice .

"Who is this and what do you want?" she could not place the voice she heard

"It's Bri your brother for the smart one you sure do forget a lot in 5 years" he teased her.

"**BRI**, Oh my god what is up?" she was so happy to hear him she had missed him so much.

"Well lots of stuff but questions frist. Is Vicky still pissed at me? If not can me and some friends come see you guys and talk to you it's important?" he said with the hope Vicky was not pissed at him for leaveing any more.

"Ok, NO, and YES get your ass here now!!" answering all his questions in once

"ok ok , I'll be there in about an hour or so have like seven seats for me up top ok." He said rembering the house Vicky had had built 10 years ago for all of them. The frist floor was like a normal house with a living room that lead to the kitchen with a half-bathroom to the left then the second floor was the privite cheetah room that had Jess's computer and Vickys guitar stuff . it over looked the frist floor as if it was ment to be a stage that's where the girls spend most of the praty look out at all the guests the third and four floor where bedrooms and 4 full bathrooms. The fifth floor was more 4 guests bedrooms there was 1 on the thrid and fourth floor but on the fifth was another full bathroom as well. It had been home since he was fourteen years old. He was happy to go see it again.

"ok Bri see you and your friends when you get here bye "

"bye Sis" he hungup the phone and turn to go back in to the team but they where alreadly there when he truned around they all looked at him Dom spoke

"What they say Bri" Dom said wanted to know if they had made this long trip for nothing or not

"Told you they have to vote on us staying that's the way the cheetahs are so lets just go see what they say ok" he knew Dom didn't trust him fully yet but at leased he was no with Vince that didn't trust him at all still but it was ok he could wait for there trust to come as long as Mia trusted him he was fine.

"Fine then lets go" and with that they left following Brain to the Cheetah House as it was named.

They stoped outside the house and saw the HUGE party that was going on they all looked a Brian with questioning eyes Brian spoke

"This is how it is after race here don't worry where going to the privite floor away from the crowd of people. Just follow me ok" Brian love this house with the privite floor for just them

Everyone nodded and followed thru the crowd of people and up the stairs where he saw Vicky his 4th cousin, Lele his 3rd cousin , and Jess his little sis all sitting there waiting for them. Dom , Vince , Leon , and Jesse's jaws dropped when they saw the three really HOT girls with really nice tits.

Brian stated with introduction of everyone "Hi Vicky , Lele , Jess this is Dom and his girl Letty and sister Mia and this is , Vince , Leon , Jesse" he had pointed to each person as he said there name then he turn and said to the team " Guys this is Vicky , Lele , Jess " Dom spoke

"HI nice to meet you" he looked at them they all did well the boys more than the girls Lele spoke up first with her hand out to Dom for him to shake and said

"Hi nice to meet you as well" she was so like hot in her skin tight body suit with Cheetah print on it and the zipper open half way down her chest so you could see the top of her DD sized tits she had on black 4inch high heel **Lace** **knee**-**high** **Boots. She had** pretty green-eyes and long blonde hair and her skin told that she had Hispanic blood in her for it was a caramel she stood at least 5'9. The girl to her left Vicky was different she had brown eyes with short black hair her skin was a nice light tan color but not like Lele's she had to be 5'11. She was wearing TRIPP Black And Red Lace Dark Street Pants and a BLACK And red Plaid Piping Bondage CORSET that showed the top of her DD tits nicely but still the outfits screamed don't fuck with me even with the cheetah print on all of it she had on black platform boots. To Lele's right was a small girl of 5'6 with pretty light blue eyes and blonde like Brians hair only long she kind of look like Brian in the face to her skin was a light tan from the sun. She was wearing a black corset with cheetah print on it that shoe of the tops of her D sized tits and a mini skirt with cheetah print on it and cheetah print tights and had on black PENTHOUSE Allover Corset Heeled BOOTS.

Lele asked everyone to sit and if they wanted a beer. They all agreed to the beer and Jess handed them all a beer and they all sat down and started to drink Brian spoke first

" ok here's what I need to ask you guys but Vicky please don't get all no no no we won't help you till you hear everything deal?"He turns to look at Vicky she just looked at him with a death glare she has and said

"Fine cousin but I won't promise to help you at all you left remember" Jess and Lele turn there heads to her and said at the same time

"Once a cheetah always a cheetah and cheetah's help cheetah's no matter what"

"Yeah but he left and didn't even"she was cut off by Jess that said

"Yeah but he is still a cheetah and part of this family/team" with that Vicky shut up she could not win this if both of the agreed so she let it go and turn to Brian and said

"find I'll hear you out but that's all I'll do for you as for them they might do more don't know but I can't fight both of them on this so go head and talk." with that they all sat back in there chairs and hear brians story Vicky clinched her fist in anger at him while Lele and Jess were surprised at what he had done.

Vicky spoke first with rage in her voice "HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU DO THAT BRI. Thought I taught you better then that"

"But I fixed it and am still fixing it "not to shocked at what she said she had been mom from his fourteenth birthday on cousin his parents died.

"That why you here think I'll make I all better like with Mario no way"

"No we just want to start fresh somewhere but we need help?"

"Like how bri you think we got money for you? Sorry try mario"Vicky spat at him

"NO I just want you to let us stay here for a while and work in the shop that's all"

Vicky looked at him hard and uncaring finally Lele spoke up "ok lets vote cheetah's help or not help I say we help Jess" she looked to Jess and Jess looked at every one then to Lele and then spoke "I say we help there not cheetah's or family but maybe one day they will be. Vicky"

Vicky look at all of them slowly she stop at Vince and liked what she saw there he was cute but mad at bri like she was not to mention he was sooooo her type she when on looking at them look to Lele and Jess and saw again that to not say yes would mean all hell breaking loose in the house so she spoke "yes we will help" bri looked at her in shock and said


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the movie. Simply my own character and everything related to them. But not the Cheetah Girls Songs that is owned by the Cheetah Girls and all other songs are owned by their makers only in the story are they made by team Cheetah. So please don't sue me I have no money.  
**Notes**: the smut comes much later so you must wait.

Chapter 2

Still at the party an hour later the crowd starts to yelling "Cheetah song" and repeat it a few times

Vicky looks up at them and screams at them "Fine" she turns to Jess and tells her to turn on the music.

Dom and the others giving questioning looks to Brian so he tells them "See they make a show of racing well then put on a show here as well just listen to the song and if they look at you just look at them ok." They all nodded a watched the show

Lele looked to make sure everyone was ready then hit the start button for the music and began to sing her part looking at Leon to her right "No matter where we come from we can be ourselves and still be one!" and when on to the chorus sung by all three

Amiga's Cheetahs  
Friends for life  
The rhythm and each other  
That's what keeps us tight  
Amiga's Cheetahs  
Livin' the dream  
Nothin' is ever gonna come between amigas

Lele sung

What could be any better than  
Knowin' someone will be there when  
You gotta pour heart out  
Tell your secrets to

Jess

Someone who lets you be yourself  
There when you need help  
They've got your back win or lose

Chorus sung by all three

Amiga's Cheetahs  
Friends for life  
The rhythm and each other  
That's what keeps us tight  
Amiga's Cheetahs  
Livin' the dream  
Nothin' is ever gonna come between amigas

Vicky

Kickin' it with 'em just for fun  
Or when you need the 411  
Someone who gives a shout out  
When you lose your faith

Lele

Just when you think nobody can  
Ever understand  
They're right here to show you the way

Lele and Jess

Show you the way

All three of them

Aah, aah, aah, aah, aah, aah, ooooooooooohhhh

Lele

Yeahhh friends for life

The chorus

Amiga's Cheetahs  
Friends for life  
The rhythm and each other  
That's what keeps us tight  
Amiga's Cheetahs  
Livin' the dream  
Nothin' is ever gonna come between amigas

Lele

Ya que stamos juntas  
Estamos en un mundo  
Donde somos uno por la musica If we just believe it  
You know we can be it  
Nothin' can stand in our way  
Stand in our way

The chorus sung 4x then fades

All three girls sit down and Jesse was the first to speak "That was cool"

Jess turned and looked at him saying "Thanks we sing it every race night"

Dom spoke while looking at Vicky "So why do you call your self's the Cheetahs"

Vicky spoke up "Well Jess came up with it so Jess tell them why"

Jess turn to look at all of DT and spoke " Well you see Cheetahs are the fastest land animal on the planet and we are the fastest team in racing so I thought Team Cheetah fit the bill when it came to us. Then there are owe cheetah names"

Dom goes "which are"

Vicky speaks "Cheetah sound off (pointing to herself she says) Dark Cheetah"

Lele points to herself "Classic Cheetah"

Jess point to herself and says "Little Cheetah"

All three look at Brian like say yours now so he dose "Bullet Cheetah"

Dom looks at Brian with a what kind of look so Brian explains "See me and jess parents died in a car wreck with a drunk driver, when I was 14 and Jess was 12, Vicky took us in and raise us she was only 19 and Lele's parents sent her here cuz they are asshole that didn't want to deal with her anymore after they found out she had sex at 16. So any way Vicky taught us all about cars and we loved it. When I turn 16 I asked Vicky to teach me to drift so she did. I was good so the 3 of us became a team, just me Lele and Vicky two years after that Jess wanted in I was so against it but Vicky was fine with it so Lele and Vicky taught her to drift she loved it and started the thinking thing she dose and came up with Team Cheetah and we all agreed it was the best idea not to mention the cars she came up with. See little sis has ADHD but put her near cars and the Hyperactivity**goes away** like with Jesse car clam him as well same go for Jessica, Lele well she are Lele like Leon is your Leon both paint well as well and Vicky she's like Vince all big and bad out there but with the team she's herself only differences is her word is law like Doms word is law, She get the finally said on everything. And me I'm just a dam good drifter that fixes cars well anyway when Jess was 18 we got our own shop and worked there."

Dom was the first to speak "Then why the hell did you become a cop"

Brians face turn sad as the memory came back to him "A good friend of mine was shot and killed by a dam gang shoot out 5 years ago I took it hard when the cop didn't find her killer I swore that I would never let it happen again because I would stop it so I left to become a cop and stop what had happen to her from happening again but I had to be a detective to get thought kinds of cases. That's what I would have made if I had told the truth about you guys and the hijackings but when I got to know you I felt like I couldn't because you guys are so much like them that it made me see what I had left and I could never do that to family. So I said it was Tran and lied for you guys."

Dom looked as if he would cry but not for Brian for the girl that died he spoke "That is the truth bri so if one of your friends die again you going back to being a cop or what"

" No I'll never do that again I just wanted to save people and play hero cuz of you I grew up and saw what I this is what I love and being a cop was just not me or who I am thank you for making me see it guys. It was Mia that made me see it the most." Vicky looked at him then spoke

"Why don't we just get the party gone and we can all get you all in rooms and get some sleep what you guys say" they all nodded yes

"Good Lele mic please" Lele handed Vicky the mic and Vicky put the headset on and said

"Ok you mother fucking racers time to get the hell out you don't have to go home but you can't stay here" the when "auuuuuuuuuuu" Vicky gave a look of death to them all and pointed to the door "OUT NOW!!!!!!" with this they all started to leave

Once every one was Lele turned to Leon and asked "Can you come with me and help me out?"

Leon looked a beautiful women that stood before him and felt as though he gone to heaven when she spoke in the sweets voice he had ever heard so he thought why not help get to look at her everyday might as well pay for it with a little labor "OK" so both of them set off down the stairs and started to cleanup.

"Ok every one that is not Lele and/or Leon sit down" Vicky says the DT team looks at her with the who the hell do you think you are telling us what to do look. With this Vicky says the word she hates more than cops "please sit down" they all sit and Jess has the I can't believe it look on her face cuz of what Vicky just said. Vicky just starts talking again.

"There where changes made when you left Bri"

Brian looks at her "What kind of changes?"

"Well the third floor is my floor still sound proofed in my room" she was cut off by Vince saying

" Sound proofed?" he says not knowing why her room would need to be sound proof they all look at Vicky and she knows she'll have to tell them her one weakness not likening it at all but she speaks it.

"Yeah sound proofed"

Dom asked "Why?" oh she did not want to tell them but oh well. Lele and Leon return into the room and sat down when Dom had asked his Question

"Ok you see I have Congenital Indifference to pain it means I can't feel pain, cry, sweat, feel hot or cold, and the scars on my bottom lip are form me biting it and not knowing It. Ok"

She had not told them everything and Vince goes "Yeah but why sound poof your room cuz of that." With that said Vicky turn red with a mix of anger and embarrassment she clam herself and spoke the rest.

"Because the part of my brain that deals with Pleasure is lit up like a Christmas tree so when (this got hard for her at this part always did) I have sex I scream like hell cuz it just feels so fucking great OK now you know my dam life story can I go on now"

That got every ones attention and a gasp from them Vince just smiled he want to see how true it was he liked when they screamed meant he was doing it right. Vicky saw this and tried to think of what could make him smile about what she had said she thought he has to like girls that scream that was the only thing she could come up with but got back to what she had been telling Brian

" Any way like I was saying before we got off topic My floor is the third floor, the fourth floor is Lele's and the three floor is Jess so how about we do this, this way Vince, Dom, and Letty my floor Lele pick yours the Jess gets whoever is left over ok." They all nodded and turn to Lele she spoke

"How about I take Leon, Brian, and Mia"

Brian turns to Mia and said "that ok with you to stay in the room with me?"

"Yes it is" kissing him on the lips for asking

"Ok you two save it till you get up stairs" everyone was shocked that Dom and Vicky had both said it together at the same time. Jess spoke

"Ok weird Jesse you're with me ok"

Jesse thought it was more than fine it was cool he had liked what he saw with this girl she was so hot he wouldn't even mind staying in her room with her if she wanted "yeah that's cool"

That's when Vicky remembered the part about the shop and about jess problem spoke up about it.

"Seeing as that is done this you will all get the rundown of how the shop works in the morning ok see you all down here for breakfast at 9 ok" they all nodded

Brian said "you still got the store to" thinking of Mia

Vicky said "yeah mark the little asshole runs it for us not good at it but they can't beat the fact he only works for 8 bucks an hour and only spends 8 hours with it open. Why?"

"Let Mia run it till she gets back in school that sound good to you"

"Fine with me still 9am everyone ok"

Dom looks at her a jokingly says "Yes boss" they all laughed

Vicky looked and Jesse and spoke to him " ok Jesse one thing about jess she gets nightmares Cuz she was in the car with her parents when they die in that wrack so if you could do my job since your closer and just wake her from it that would be great"

Jesse looked at Jess and thought poor kid saw her parents die of course he could help "yeah I'll do it but how do you know if your room is sound proofed"

Vicky said "Baby monitor I keep it off till we go to bed but now I don't have to change the batteries thanks to you"

"Oh you're welcome"

"To the elevator and yes bri I finally had it put in so no more big ass laundry shoot"

They all laughed and walk to the big silver doors and Vicky took her group up first

Then Lele and then Jess and Jesse went last they were all shown their rooms and went to sleep.

During the night Jesse heard Jess screaming and ran to her room in to her bed and started to shake her to wake her "Jess, Jess, baby wakeup"

She sat up screaming "AHHHHHHHHHHHH "

"Jess its ok baby it's only a dream"

Crying and sobbing "No its not it was real I watched them died and (sniffles) now I'm doomed to watch and relive it every night"

"Baby look at me (she looked at him) you're not doomed you need help from someone who has been thought kind of the same thing you should Talk to Dom he watch his dad burn to death"

Still crying but more controlled she spoke "you think I will make it stop"

"Maybe but it will help you feel better you ok to go back to sleep"

"Only if you stay here with me" He looked at her she was in a sexy little nightgown with thin straps his groin hard just looking at her in it but this girl need help not to have sex right now the Question was could he trust himself not to do something dumb as hell or not. Yes he could trust himself

"Yeah I'll stay move over a little ok"

"ok" she move over to the middle of the king sized bed he lay down next to her and she curled up next to him put her head on his chest and her arm around his waist he puts his arm on her back he notice that his groin got even harder with her in this position she saw and looked at him and smiled up at him and said "you going to be ok"

"Yeah body just likes you and so do I but you need help and not sex right now so I'll deal"

"You sure you want to stay"

"Yes let's just get some sleep"

"Ok goodnight Jesse"

"Goodnight Jess" she fell asleep in his arms it took Jesse another 15 minute to go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Please review thank you

Chapter 3

At 6am in the morning Jess woke up she was still in Jesse arms she had to get up and move around dam ADHD she thought to herself she carefully move out of Jesse so she would not wake him up she started to pull stuff to wear she put in on knowing Jesse was in the room but he was asleep she thought till he spoke "don't worry I woke up when your t-shirt was half way on"

She gasped in surprise "oh thought you were asleep, you an early riser to?"

"Yes and no sometimes the ADD gets me up sometimes it don't."

"Cool how about I show you around this place"

"Ok"

They made their way down stair after Jesse got dressed. Jess spoke "Dex online"

The house spoke "Dex is online Good morning Jessica there are six unknown people in the house should I call the police"

"No Dex there owe guests and one is my brother"

Jesse was in shock and asked "what is that"

"The house has its own computer control her name is Dex she does everything make breakfast sends lunch to the shop makes dinner takes phone calls and controls the lights and even flushes for you if you ask but you have to say Dex at the end"

"Cool how about breakfast"

Dex asks "What would you like?"

Jesse answers "oh uh how about pancakes Dex"

"They will be ready in 20 minutes would you like me to wake your Friends"

Jesse answered "that is fine but No don't get them up till 8:30 Dex"

"It is to late one is coming down the elevator now" just as she finished saying that Dom came out of the elevator.

He spoke to the two of them"Morning guys what's up?"

Jess said "Not much hey can I talk to you privately later"

"Yeah sure but how do I get a cup of coffee in this place" just then Dex answered and surprised him

"Coffee will be ready in 5"

"Whoa what is that?"

Jess answered " That is Dex she does everything but don't worry she can only scene your body heat so if you and Letty you know she just sees a spike in body heat and close out her senators in your room, oh and when you ask her for something say Dex at the end"

"Oh so she makes breakfast"

Dex answers "Yes I do would you like pancakes like your friend Jesse"

"Yes thank you Dex"

20 minutes

The pancakes where severed and Dom, Jesse, and jess ate them all Dom spoke

"Whoa that was great better then Mia"

Jesse spoke next "yeah she is good for a computer"

Dex corrects him "Computer with AI and voice recognition"

Jess says "Don't forget heat sensors"

"Yes you are right"

Jesse decides it time for him to go to the computer so jess can talk to Dom He says goodbye to both and leaves the room jess tells Dex to do a diagnosis check of herself so she had to shut down for 1hr and sits down across from Dom who is sipping his coffee waiting for jess He spoke when she sat down.

"What on your mind kid?"

"Well it's the nightmares there getting to be a big problem there propablely why I'm still as pure as white snow?"

"Huh?"

"I'm a virgin but that's not the problem the nightmares are."

"Oh, tell me about the nightmares what happens in them." He was surprised a girl of her beauty was still a virgin

"Well I was in the car when my parents died. The dream starts I the car with mom, dad ,and me just driving then the wrack happens and mom is covered in blood (she starts to cry but she goes on)and bleeding from somewhere and her screaming in pain dad trying to calm her down saying the cops and Emt's are on their way that's I notice the huge chunk of glass poking threw the back of his seat and the big red stain forming and I start screaming that's where it always end cuz someone wakes me up" by the end she had tears all down her cheeks and a tiny puddle on the table.

Dom was just in shock at what she had said and felt bad for her with what she went threw at such a young age to see both parents dying and nothing you can do and it all cuz of some drunk asshole. He finally was able to speak and told her what happen to his dad. She was stun and saddend by what she kept talking after that

"Have you mourned them?"

"Yes I have"

"Ok have you ever gone to the end of the dream?"

"No"

"Well I say you should do that how long you had the dream"

"For almost ten years now"

"go to the end of the dream make sure you tell everyone not to wake you and keep one of us in the room the night you do it and it might end it for good and you can go on. Ok" by this time she had stopped crying

"Ok I want you with me and tonight I want this to end but I also want Jesse there to"

"Ok but why me and Jesse you barely know us?"

"I feel as if I'm safe with you and Jesse cuz I think I'm starting to really like him. Know it sounds crazy but he is like me and not so like me he completes me in some way like Letty completes you"

"Ok just was curious"

Just then Dex spoke "diagnosis check complete all systems are green"

Jess spoke "good Dex what time is it"

"It is 8:25am and Vicky is on her way down stairs should be there now" with that the elevator opened and Vicky walked out in to the kitchen and spoke

"morning guys, Hey Dex how about you make everyone eggs, bacon, sausage, hashbrowns and home fries, and what the hell 5oz steaks thanks Dex"

Vince had come in the room almost right behind her and said"well that is a tall order for the for such a little thing like you"

Vicky turnaround to him and spoke "Some of that food is for you hot stuff"

Vince said to that "really I'm hot stuff what stuff of mine is hot to you?"

Dom goes "here we go don't answer that or you'll give him an ego boot which he don't need in the morning cuz we won't hear the end of it all day" while this was being said Lele came in and said

"You own one of those to Dom (pointing to Vicky she said) this is owers where's yours?" speaking to Dom

Dom only pointed to Vince and laughed at the face he made. Vicky just look angrily at Lele and Lele just shrugged and went and got coffee and sat in her usually spot for breakfast Letty, Leon, Brian, Mia, and Jesse all came in jess spoke

"ok good everyone is in the room now so I can tell you about another change of the house we made or I made her which is Dex" everyone sat and look at strange accept for Dom, Jesse , Vicky , and Lele. She just went on

"A Computer with AI, voice recognition, And heat sensors that is built into the house called Dex she does everything make breakfast sends lunch to the shop makes dinner takes phone calls and controls the lights and even flushes for you if you ask but you have to say Dex at the end and with you all staying we have to get your voices recognize bye her or she won't listen to you when we are not here." Dom spoke

"So how do we do that?"

Jess said "well you need to just give her your name one person at a time ok"

They all nodded yes

"Good Brian will go first so it is by alphabetical then Dom, Letty, Leon, Jesse, Mia, Vince ok"

They all nodded yes

"Ok Dex bring up voice recognition Program start ok Brian go ahead just state your name"

"Brian" after Brian everyone said their names ending with Vince. Jess spoke

"Dex recognize all new enteritis"

Dex "All new entreaties recognzed and the food is ready" they all grabbed food and sat at the table Vicky spoke to them all

"Ok with the house shit out of the way out of the way the shop is broken down in to 3 sections Lele on painting, Jess on car designing, and I do everything else. So how about we work it this way since Brian said Leon paints as well as Lele you to are together, jess and Jesse on designing and the rest of you with me where everyone will have their own station cuz there are four bays in my section ok with all of you."

They all nodded but Brian spoke up "oh uh I need you to do one more thing for me Vicky" Vicky looked at him with eggs in her mouth she swallowed and spoke

"What now"

"Can you teach them to drift the know how to race but not drift"

"Alright but after work and leon, and Jesse will be on Lele and Jesses teaching list I'll take the rest of you ok"

Brian spoke "I can take one off your hands I only a little rusty and Mia don't race"

Vicky " ok (she turns to Dom and spoke to him) Dom is it ok if he teaches Letty only ask cuz she's your girl and he is a guy don't need you all killing each other"

Dom spoke "its fine with me he won't try nothing he is to whipped by my sis"

They all laughed at this and finish up eating put the dishes in the sink for Dex to wash and when out back to see the Girls cars

They saw Mazda rx8 that was Blood red with black cheetah spots all over it and a cheetah running on the hood that was blood red with black spots and under the cheetah in sliver were the words "Dark Cheetah" next to that car was a Skyline r34 painted in classic Cheetah print with a Cheetah on the hood standing there look out and under the cheetah was in black letters "Classic Cheetah" the last car was Lamborghini Diablo GTR painted black with albino cheetah spots and a cheetah on the hood was a albino cheetah cub about two months old laying down under the cheetah in sliver was the words "Little Cheetah" Jesse was the first to speak

"Holy shit dose bri still have his"

Brian looked at Vicky she spoke

"Yes it's in storage Bri at the shop can we please get to work now"

Dom spoke "ok everyone how you want to work this "

Vince goes" I'm riding with Vicky and her cool car "

Vicky looks at him "ok with me"

Leon turns to Lele and asked "Can I go with you"

Lele looked at him "fine with me"

Jesse looked and Jess "can I drive the Lomb"

Jess look at him "no if you can drive her home when we come back from work tonight"

Jesse smiled "ok"

Dom and Letty got in Dom car and Brian and Mia got in her car and everyone got readily to go at the bottom of the drive way vicky stop and spoke to Dom and jess " Dom just follow us and jess will take up the back ok lets go" they all got on the road and the three girls turn on the radios and turn the up all the way and played remember the name by fort minor they got on the road and drove to the shop and pulled up just as the song ended got out and went in to work they all went in the store first vicky spoke to mark

"Mark you are fried you little shit" the 17 year old spoke

"Why"

"Cause we found someone who can run the place better then you so bye"

"Yeah ok you asshole"

"that's another thing you should have learn by now that I'm an ass with 3 holes bye" Vince just started laughing Mia got to work behind the counter and started working while everyone else went in the big office for the shop vicky spoke to jess

"Hey jess hand me my clipboard let's see what I can give to Brian, Dom, and Letty and Vince" she got the clip board for jess and looked at it and spoke "ok Dom a ford contour needs oil change and new sparkplugs, Vince a Toyota Camay needs new fuel pump, Letty see if you can tell and fix whatever is wrong with the mustang GT, and Brian do the same with the other Toyota Camay thank you"

The five of them went off to get the cars and bring them in Lele and Leon went to the paint station while jess took Jesse to here station of design and put it together and work hard in to the afternoon

Around 1:30pm Mia came in to the shop with 5 large pizzas "Hey guys Dex sent lunch over here you go"

They all got there lunch and start eating when vicky spoke "ok Dom after lunch your with me on training how to drift for 2hrs and then Vince we'll come back for you and I'll teach you and then you can take me to dinner alright." Vince looked at her and spoke

"Take you to dinner?"

"Yeah though you might like that but if not we can always just forget it"

"No it's cool I just need to change"

Lele spoke up "I'll take you back to change cuz what we got left Leon can handle right"

Leon spoke up "yeah I can do that if I can go to dinner with you Lele"

Lele looked at him "ok but you have to change later and so do I."

They all ate the rest of lunch and jess told them about the dream and the thing that was going to happen tonight with Dom and Jesse they all agreed not to try and wake her and Letty seemed ok with letting Dom stay in her room all-night to watch her and make sure she was ok they finished lunch and went back to work Dom was take to the drift course to be Tutored in drifting to Vicky's surprise he did great missing the right time for the brake only the first few times other than that he did great they when back to the shop for Vince. In the car Vicky talk to Dom "you know you did very well you might be able to beat me someday"

"That would be a nice back to the top for me"

"Oh don't let that get in your way the ego can get you killed in drifting"

"How is that?"

"Just watch bri tonight I always have to talk to him about keeping his cool cuz it's his meal ticket"

"I said the same thing to him once"

"Hey can I tell you something you can't tell everyone ok"

"Yeah go ahead"

"I think I might like Vince and for more than a one night thing that I do to keep me safe now a day's"

"Safe now a day?"

"Yeah about 4 years ago I found my man and a good friend of mine in bed together and never dated again"

"Whoa that's fucked up on his part that is"

"Yeah but something about Vince is different he's acts big and bad but I have a feeling there is more to him then that"

"True there is just get yourself pasted the rough on the outside is not easy hell bri has not yet and he saved the man's ass"

"Thanks Dom"

"Welcome vicky"

They got back to the shop where everyone was there working but Vince he was waiting in the store.

Yes I am making you wait for the date I'm working on chap 4 but might not be up for a week maybe less ok oh and a thank you to

Enigma493


	4. Chapter 4

Dom walked in to the store and Vince said hi to him and when back to the shop. Vince looked at Vicky who looked at what he was wearing social collision red splatter rude fit jeans and tripp black zipper stud vest and converse all star rock n' roll printed low tops he looked hot to her she spoke to him "well don't you look like hot stuff for training just give me five minute to change"

"OK" he said thing what the hell could she have brought to wear its probably something sexy she had change and come back oh he was right it was sexy she was wearing Tripp Black Grommet Chain Corset Vest and Tripp Black And White Barbed Wire Skull Skinny Jeans with Demonia Skull Chain Strap Boots she looked dam right sexy she spoke to him

"hey you ready to start your training"

"yeah lets go"

All of a sudden Dom came up to Vicky he spoke

"hey you think that I good to drift tonight"

"yeah but only in race 4 which Te j makes the beginners race. OK"

Dom felt like a kid in a candy store he could race he loved it racing was his life well next to Letty she was important to but racing was his 2nd love

"OK I can handle that"

"OK see you later oh and tell Lele And Leon to get back to the house on time to race shes in race 2 tonight as her birthday present so we got to find someone to man the scanners but also don't tell her whats happening it's a surprise OK"

"Yeah I'll get Leon to watch the scanners for her and I'll tell him not to say anything to her."

"Good see you back at the house oh and be ready to go cuz I hate to wait."

"I think Bri was right you are a leader like me you hate to wait for them."

"Yeah but I hate to be late for the hunt that's a cheetah thing."

"Thought it was a race."

"It is but for me it is a hunt for prey and I always win the hunt cuz I'm better at it and so will you be."

"Goodbye see you Vince."

Vince and her when to the training track and got started he would need more work than Dom but only a few weeks more they got done and Vince looked at her and spoke

"So where are we going for dinner."

"Well its no place big just a little place call Racers cafe a friend of mine owns it and the best racer in this town gets a discount their you'll like it."

"Well if your sexy ass is their I will oh and I'm paying."

"OK, oh and my sexy ass is in pics are all over the cafe cuz I'm the best in this town."

"Well I like you there like you are pics don't talk."

"You don't seem the talkative type."

"No but your different."

"OK you pay you drive but I drive home" she let him touch her car he could only guest what else she let him touch later tonight."

"OK direct me to the cafe."

"OK go right here." she directed him to the cafe they got there and walked in to the cafe and she saw her good friend heather who was marred to the owner she said hi and went to her private table in the back. There where pics of her and the other cheetah every were the place also had cars every where it was cool as hell they sat and looked at the menu. The waiter came up and took there drink order both had corona. Which was brought to them and took their order and Vicky ordered the BBQ full rack ribs with baked potato and green beans and Vince ordered a t-bone steak med rare with mash potato and peas. he looked at Vicky and spoke.

"So race are tonight as well."

"Yeah and another party which means I sing tonight again."

"Cool you know what you might sing tonight."

"No whatever move us I know Jess is going to want Tej and roman to sing I like to move it for her to dance to."

"Did Bri ever sing"

"Yeah Jess is hoping he dose but it's only a hope"

"What do you hope for?"

"Well I hope for a lot of thing to win tonight not miss a note when I sing and that my shop don't go under. What do you hope for?" she knew that she also hope to get his ass in her bed tonight since tomorrow was Sunday there day off but he didn't need to know that yet.

" To see you move that sexy ass again on stage" you naked in mine or your bed don't matter as long as where both naked and having a good time.

"Well your hope maybe a reality tonight." He hope so he so wanted this girl more then any other girl he ever met it was weird he barely knew her and felt like she was the only woman for him not Mia anymore. It was so weird little did he know she felt the same they both ate and Vince payed they got back to the house around 8:00pm and found out that Leon and Lele had gone to the pizza place down the street and than back Leon knew there was something wrong with her but wasn't going to ask she acted like her birthday was no big deal and it was just another day so he decided to ask Vicky he took her out back to talk and he spoke first

"What is up with Lele why dose she hate her birthday and why she act like every guy is an ass?"

"Well Leon you see 6 years ago she was going out with this guy he took her out on her birthday and dumped her she thought he was going to pop the question. Then 4 years ago she was going out with another guy. He dumped her via text message on her birthday so she thinks this day is cursed and that any guy she lets in will hurt her you feel me."

"Yeah but I like her and I won't do that to her."

"Well then you got a hard road ahead of you so I hope you like working for your pussy."

"Hey that's not all I want."

"Sorry talking about the story's bring up a lot of shit that I need to get over."

"Its OK I think v is really in to you but he had some bad shit happen to him to so just give you a heads up."

"Thanks Le but I know one thing I do want tonight and he might want it to."

"You and him are meant for each other you are two peas in a pod, I just hope the pod don't catch on fire is all."

"There is going to be fire in that pod to night If I have anything to say about it."

"He probably wants the same."

"Lets go in. Oh Jess will man the scanners you just be there when she wins and keep trying to break the ice off her she so needs to get laid she has not had sex in over 4 years"

"Will do" they went back in the house and started getting every one ready for races. Everyone was ready and down stairs and Vicky spoke to everyone

" OK this is how we work this we get there pull into a v formation with me in the center do first on the left Jess first on the right OK the right side made-up of Jesse, Letty, and and Leon the left side is Vince, Bri, and Lele OK." They all nodded and drove to the races they got there moved in to formation and stopped in the middle of the crowd and got out there where so many people the sncaks went for Dom first Vicky whipped around and spoke to them while Letty was next to her

"You girls better back off he's taken and if you don't I will hold you and let (she pointed to Letty) Letty his girl do as she wishes to you understand" they nodded and left Letty spoke up

"Why did you do that?"

Vicky looked at her "Cuz around here we respect others relationships and teach others to as well even them."

"Oh but why you?"

" You see there is a difference between me and all the other racers here."

"And that would be."

"The difference is they work for god and I AM GOD this is my Territory and you guys are part of this pride there for I will always back any of you up"

"Oh" Vicky turn to go find Tej and start this dam race so she could win and get Lele up get Jess up and then Dom go home have party and go up to her room with Vince and make a fire in the pod Leon was talking about she found him

"Hey Tej what is up man?"

"Not much your race is up the hill every one is waiting for you up there cool hey Lele set up for race 2 and oh I want the new guy over there his name is Dom in race 4 got it."

"Yes god I will do thy bidding."

"Thanks Tej see you at the bottom."

"As always boss lady."

"I like god better or miss goddess would be good as well OK."

"Yes god you may command me in any way you see fit."

"OK make sure he (she pointed to Vince) sees my race and is at the bottom for me when it get there got It."

"Yes miss goddess he will."

"Good."she left to go to her race Tej made his way to the newbies by Jess he spoke and they all looked at him

"Hey Jess oh my god bullet is that you."

"Yeah it is man how are you?"

"I'm good you still a cop."

"No oh where are my manors this is Dom his sis and my girl Mia , his girl Letty,Vince his best friend since the 3rd grade, Leon , and Jesse."

"Nice to meet you all I'm Tej I'm the one that runs this show and holds the money also best friend of the Cheetahs." they all say hello he turned to Vince and spoke

"God has requested you watch the race and meet her at the winner spot over there in the gold."

"Thanks I'll go there now its starts soon right."

"Yes my Girl Suki will see to it that you see the whole race on her camera phone its linked so when they past different points you can see them or you can strain your neck and look up."

"I'll go with the camera thanks man."

"Of course its my job around here." he turned to Dom and spoke to him

"So your Dom of DT from LA."

"Yeah whats up?"

"Well Vicky put you in race 4 and payed me already so you be ready for it OK.".

"Sure man I will what she payed?"

"Yeah she said you were go for it any way cuz you would win trust she can tell good drivers from bad ones."

"Oh will I'm good from what she said."

"Shes training you."

"Yes and all of us but not Mia she don't race."

"Ah I see said the blind man."

Bri said "To his deaf wife" They all laugh and went to watch the race

Vicky was at the start line and saw Roman he started the race and they took of for the first turn Vicky was ahead got to the first turn hit it perfect and took off for the next she got to the last one and one of the cars was gaining on her she had only a straight road till the finish she hit the nos and took of for the finish line and past it made her way to the winners spot and saw Vince there waiting for her he spoke as she got out

" Congrats on the win." she turn to him and stepped to him and pulled him in to a hard kiss he put his hands on her waist and deepen the kiss putting his tongue in her mouth and she put her arms around his neck pulling them closer together they broke the kiss both panting for air the crowd went up with whoops and whistles she spoke first

" To bad we can't leave I would show you more."

"Ohhh women don't temped me to kidnap you and not bring you back till afternoon to get that great car of yours."

"Oh I might take you up on the offer later when my car is safe at home then."

"It's a date."

Lele shouted from her car "WE GOT COPS COPS!" every one ran to there cars and made for the mall parking lot as always all of the team was briefed on what do do if there where cops so they did Vicky got out of her car and found everyone no one was taken not even Tej which was good she went to Lele and spoke to her told her about her gift and she went of to the 2nd race at the top of the parking lot Jess man the scanners and Leon went to the bottom to see Lele at the end of her race. She won and saw Le at the bottom she did like him but didn't want to be hurt again by anyone Leon came up to her and spoke

"Vicky told me and if you want to go slow we will or if you don't want this at all that's cool to but you have to give someone a chance some time it can get very lonely all by yourself"

She looked ant him he was right but she had chose he gave her a chose no one ever did that before he was worth a shot she spoke "One shot you fuck it up your gone and I'll have Vicky kick your ass from here to next week you got it and yes slow I think is best."

" You got it and I'm sure she would and so would Bri then they both hand me to Dom than Vince and last Jesse would grill in to me for being stupid and hurting you and might kick me a few times for go measurement." They both laughed and went to there cars to leave for the 3rd race some place new Jess got setup for her race and Jesse came up to her she spoke "Hey can you wait for me down in the winners spot OK"

" Yeah sure hey I want to ask you something after you win OK"

"OK can't ask now."

"No went you win."

"OK see you there hey you still going to ask if I lose" she had a feeling she knew his question

"Yes I will."

"OK got to go where all clear bye."

"Bye."

He got to the winners spot and watch the race and she won he knew she would she got out of the car. and saw him he hugged her and asked his question

"Would you like to go out sometime maybe become an item if it goes well?"

She kissed him on the lips and he put his hand on her ass and pulled her closer and put his tongue in her mouth and tasted her she tasted like honey and some kind of melon she pulled away for air and said "Yes lets start the item thing tonight"

he looked at her "OK will start now we will go however fast you want I happy with the chance I have with you"

that is when Lele screamed " COPS COPS WE GOT COPS"

they all got to there cars and headed to the warehouse 20 blocks away Vicky got there checked that ever thing was good and it was Lele told her about her and Leon then Jess told her about her and Jesse. Dom got ready for his race as Vicky and Tej try to pick a spot to have the last race of the night they found one told everyone to get to it and Dom races won hand Vicky the money she hand him ¾ of it back and said

"That is yours have fun with it oh (she turn to the crowd and yelled) CHEETAH PARTY" they got in there cars and when to the Cheetah's house to party no one entered till Vicky got there open the house and spoke to Dex

"Hey Dex how much beer we got"

She answered " over 10,000 bottles Vicky"

"good OK everyone lets go" every one came in and the party started


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

The party got under way and Tej and Bri both sang I like to move it for Jess then as the song ended the crowd yelled "how many licks how many licks" Vicky got up and spoke "OK fine Jess hit it"

Tej came up and started sing

Tej

Hold up  
So what you're saying is, oh  
(Niggas got me pisseded like Lil' Kim)  
You want to get freaky again, aright  
A-ooh-ah-ooh  
Oh, oh, oh,

Lele

I've been a lot of places  
Seen a lot of faces  
Ah hell I even fucked with different races  
A white dude his name was John  
He had a Queen Bee Rules tattoo on his arm, uh  
He asked me if I'd be his date for the prom  
And he'd buy me a horse, a Porsche and a farm  
Dan my nigga from Down South  
Used to like me to spank him and cum in his mouth  
And Tony he was Italian (Uh-huh)  
And he didn't give a fuck (Uh-huh)  
That's what I liked about him  
He ate my pussy from dark till the morning  
And called his girl up and told her we was boning  
Puertorican papi, he used to be Deacon  
But now he be sucking me off on the weekend  
And this black dude I called King Kong  
He had a big ass dick and a hurricane tongue

Tej and roman

How many licks does it take till you get to the center of the¡­?  
(I've got to know)  
How many licks does it take till you get to the center of the¡­?  
(Tell me)  
How many licks does it take till you get to the center of the¡­?  
(Oh, oh)  
How many licks does it take till you get to the center of the¡­?  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)

Vicky

This verse goes out to my niggas in jail  
Beating their dicks to the double X-L  
Magazine, you like how I look in the aqua green?  
Get your Vaseline  
Grow some weave with some tissue and close your eyes  
And imagine your tongue in between my thighs

Dex

Baby open up cell block eight

Vicky

Alright nigga that's enough  
Stop, look and listen  
Get back to your position  
Kim got your dick hard start fights in the yard  
I'm hotter than a Pop Tart fresh out of the toaster  
Niggas do anything for a Lil' Kim poster  
Eses, bloods, Crips, all the thugs up north in the hole  
They all wanna know

Tej and roman

How many licks does it take till you get to the center of the¡­?  
(Tell me, ha)  
How many licks does it take till you get to the center of the¡­?  
(Tell me, oh yeah)  
How many licks does it take till you get to the center of the¡­?  
(Oh, oh)  
How many licks does it take till you get to the center of the¡­?  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

Jess

If you driving in the street hold on to your seat  
Niggas grab your meat while I ride the beat  
And if you see a shiny black Lamborghini fly by ya  
(Shoom!)  
That's me the night-riderr  
Dressed in all black with the gat in the lap  
Lunatics in the street gotta keep the heat  
Sixty on the bezel, a hundred on the rings  
Sitting pretty baby with a Cash Money bling

Vicky

12 AM I'm on the way to club  
After three bottles I'll be ready to f*ck  
Some niggas even put me on their grocery lists  
Right next to the whip cream and box of chocolates  
Designer pussy, my shit come in flavors  
High-class taste niggas got to spend paper  
Lick me right the first time or you gotta do it over  
Like its rehearsal for a Tootsie commercial

Tej and roman

How many licks does it take till you get to the center of the¡­?  
(Tell me, ha)  
How many licks does it take till you get to the center of the¡­?  
(Tell me, oh yeah)  
How many licks does it take till you get to the center of the¡­?  
(Oh, oh)  
How many licks does it take till you get to the center of the¡­?  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
How many licks does it take till you get to the center of the¡­?  
(Tell me)  
How many licks does it take till you get to the center of the¡­?  
(Let me know, let me know)  
How many licks does it take till you get to the center of the¡­?  
(Oh, oh)  
How many licks does it take till you get to the center of the¡­?  
(Oh, oh yeah)  
How many licks does it take till you get to the center of the¡­?  
(Yeah)  
How many licks does it take till you get to the center of the¡­?  
How many licks does it take till you get to the center of the¡­?  
(Oh, oh)  
How many licks does it take till you get to the center of the¡­?  
(Baby tell me)  
How many licks does it take till you get to the center of the¡­?  
(Oh, oh, oh)

the song ended and they all sat Vince spoke to Vicky in her ear and said

"so it takes only three bottle for you to be ready well your on the 2nd so after the 3rd you want to go upstairs"

she said in his ear " that sounds like a plan to me"

he was half hard for her all ready but oh god he wanted her right now but waited.

They all talked getting to know the girls better Dom was the first to ask

"so can we know about your parents Vicky seeing as we know about Bri's and Lele's?"

She didn't hate her parents she just didn't like the fact that if she had had sisters or brothers that all the money she had would be gone to them and nothing for her when she did more then anyone for this family. Took in Lele cuz her parents didn't want to deal with a sexually active teen and then a year later took Bri and Jess in cuz no one else in this fucked up family would. Oh everyone but a few in this family would only to but not give back oh no that was to hard for them asshole. Finally she spoke

"well you see Dom my parents where the rich part of this family and they had a problem with me"

Leon spoke "what would that be?"

"well you see they wished me to take over the business and act more like a girl more then a boy find a husband that they approved of and pop out some kids. Lets just say I told them to shove it where the sun don't shine. Not to mention that if I had brothers and sisters well we would not be sitting in this house."

Vince spoke next "so why did you take in everyone ?"

"well you see v Lele's folks didn't want to deal with a sexually active teen and I felt bad for her cuz no else wanted to deal with it ethier so it was I take her or she gos to boarding school and gets forgotten by everyone so I took her. As for Bri and Jess well I always was close to there parents and to them I change both of there diapers and feed them when they where little. Not to mention no one else wanted them and my parents had die three month before so I could afford to take them as well I mean have you seen the way Bri eats he is as bad as me."

they all laughed Brian did eat a lot not as much as Vince or Vicky but still a lot. That is when Vicky remembered that Sunday was the day off but she had not told them that so she spoke

"Hey guys forgot to mention that Sunday we don't work unless are cars need something done to them also I have a gift for all of you." She handed them all little box Dom looked at her questioningly

"just open them" they all looked at Dom and he opened his first they where keys cheetah print keys with tags on them that one tag read **"HOME" **the other read "**SHOP"** and Dom looked at her and spoke

"keys to the house I can see but why keys to the shop"

Vicky spoke "so you don't have to bug us if you need something from the shop you guys can be trusted right" she already knew she could but she liked to hear she was right it always made her feel good.

"can she trust us guys" they all awsered the question with a big "YES"

"good, oh and Mia you have three keys one for home, one for the shop, and one for the store. OK" MIA nodded

around 12:00am the party was still going Vicky and Vince made up a reason to leave and go up stairs

they where in the elevator and Vince looked at her and slammed her in to the wall his body pinning her and kissed her hard slipping his tongue in to her mouth and began to explore her mouth. she wrapped her arms around his neck she knew he should not stay close for to long or she would over heat she would have to tell him about this but she hated looking weak. she debated it but she knew Lele and Bri would both take her to the hospital if she over heated so she had to tell him she hated hospitals and doctors for that matter she broke the kiss and Vince looked at her and hoped that she still wanted this seeing the look on his face she spoke

"There are rule you have to follow Vince or I'll get sick OK"

he looked at her and nodded so she spoke

"OK one you can't hold me close for to long I might over heat " with that he put her down and move a foot away he would have to choose when he got close carefully. He finally spoke

"what else do I need to know"

"OK I scream a lot so get use to your name coming off my lips" oh he could so deal with that so he nodded and she went on

"last one is not so good and it gos with the first one but when its over you have a chose of one just get off or two flip so I'm on top. But don't take to long or I over heat got it " he nodded oh this was going to be some night. The doors opened and they got out and walked holding hands to Vicky's room. They got there went in Vicky moved first to stand in front of him she back him up to the wall and kissed him hard he move his hands to her ass and squeezed god her ass felt good he pulled her close they broke the kiss panting Vince said

"thought we couldn't be to close for to long"

"don't worry I know what can be done and what can't be done for to long you got to trust me and let me lead OK"

he nodded and she took off her shirt and so did he. She move him toward the bed and both fell on to it her on top. He move his hands to the clap of he bra and undid it and took it of her and threw it on the floor. He looked and her breast god there where prefect to him he grabbed on and crested it then. Took her nice hard nipple in between his thumb and pointer fingers and move them make her scream in pleasure. god if this is is how she screams when I do something little then I can't what to hear her when I do so thing big. He stopped lean up and puled her to his mouth and took her nipple in to his mouth and played with it with his tongue she screamed again god he could get use to this. He did the same to the other and then laid back down she move and undid his pants and took them off along with her own he looked at he she was not wearing underwear he liked this girl he took off his boxers. That when she saw him oh god he was bigger then she had had ever he was not only long but and gruth as well oh god this would be fun. he grabbed her pulled her so she was on top of him he felt her core press againest his rock hard cock oh god he just wanted to fuck her like and animal but knew that that would not do because he wanted this to maybe go beyond tonight. She started moving to drive him wild she rubbed her hot core against him. He flipped her over and parted her legs. Moved her so she was on the edge of the bed he got on his knees on the floor parted her legs a little more and moved in his mouth found her swollen nub into his mouth and sucked on it gentlely she screamed her plesure out

"ohhhhhh god" he plunged two fingers in to her pussy and started moving them screamed again and the move his fingers fasted and sucked harder he could feel her climax coming. Her wall chended around his fingers and she scream

"oh god Vince" he pulled his fingers out and sucked them clean he moved so he was on top of her

and spoke "so that you don't over heat how long you think I got"

she spoke 5 min no more think you can make us both cum in that time frame"

he liked a changlle and that's what she was doing

"oh yeah"

She cried out and then screamed when he finally slammed inside of her.

"Fuck, you're tight," he groaned as he began to move inside of her, pulling out almost fully before slammed back in to the hilt again. He felt her nails dig into his back and hissed out with the pleasure and pain of it.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and he shifted his angle a bit, thus deepening the strokes. "Oh my God!" she cried out again and made him smile. "Harder!" she demanded.

"Fuck!" he growled and bucked into her with more force. His pace was fast, almost brutal, and she took it all. His mouth kissed, tongue licked and teeth nipped against her skin and all the while, she got hotter and tighter until it felt like he was fucking fire. He had never felt anyone so hot. The friction was almost more than he could bear. "You gonna come for me again?" he asked as he watched her tits bounce in time with his thrusts.

"YES, YES!" She cried as he brought her closer and closer to the edge of madness.

"Come on!" he demanded as he sharpened his thrusts. "Fuck, woman, cum!" he grunted as he felt his control slipping. He couldn't hold on any longer. "Cum!" he demanded each time he buried himself to his balls. "CUM!"

"OH GOD!" she screamed one last time before her body started to jerk under him with the intensity of her orgasm.

"FUCK!" he roared as finally he allowed himself to empty his cock deep inside of her, his hot sticky fluid hit her deep inside as she squeezing every drop out of him. He flip her still deep inside her so she was on top and would not over heat. She put her head on his chest and They laid there a good 15 mintune before he pulled out but had her still laying on top of him went he finally realized he had worn a condom he didn't mean for her to hear him when he swore to himself and at himself

"fuck"

"What? What is wrong V?" she thought she might have hurt him or did something wrong

"I forgot a dam"she cut him off

"unless your not clean there ain't nothing to worry about I have a IMPLANON "

"huh?"

" its contraceptive protection that lasts for 3years got it done last year"

"and what if it don't work"

"someone gets sued for a lot of money"

"yeah but what are you going to do if it don't work"

"i couldn't tell you I don't do what ifs V"

"you don't want kids do you"

"maybe and maybe not even at 29 I have not deiced so lets just drop it"

"OK you want to go again or was that it"

"oh so now we wish to play with fire and go again"

"well its safe right"

"yes but you might want to take me for behind this time so as no to make over heat"

"oh yeah what position you got planed for round three"

"you will see if we get there hot stuff"

He palmed them and felt their heaviness and their incredible softness. His fingers flicked at her pierced nipples and marveled at the contrast of their silver hardness and the velvet feel of her hardened nubs. She moaned and stroked his bald head enticingly, urging him to do more. He took one in his mouth, then the other, and then both before he let them slide out between his flat teeth. he flip so he was on top and moved off of her he spoke "Turn around"

She looked over her shoulder at him and all he could do was smile. Her ass was perfect. The line where the two cocoa cheeks met accentuated their perfect plumpness. Not only were her hips wide enough to be dubbed "child bearing hips," her legs stretched out in opposing arcs. The woman was quite bow legged, almost comically so, but it seemed to only add to her raw sex appeal.

he pressed his naked body up against her bare back. His hard erection squeezed itself between her buttocks and he growled as she wiggled her bottom against him to cause pleasurable friction. It only took seconds for him to lose control.

Taking her by her wrists he heaved them both to the ground. He could feel the blood pounding in his ears as his large hands spread her cheeks and was greeted by her rosebud asshole and the tiny wet opening of her shaved pussy. Growling, he buried his head between her cheeks and lapped thirstily at her juices. She tasted like a ripe fruit and sugar cane. Her nectar poured freely into his mouth and the smell of her fertile womb clouded his mind. He licked at her asshole, tonguing it and even enjoying the taste and the smell there. It was like sucking on a delicious watermelon or some ripe mango. Even here she reminded him that she was a rare tropical beauty. In the distance, he could vaguely hear her moans, her begging, but it didn't take long before he heard her cry out loudly as her walls contracted around his probing tongue.

Pulling up, he licked the remaining juices off his lips then pushed her fat cheeks apart once more. He positioned himself just enough and aimed the head of his cock at her opening. Her pussy felt like wet silk sheets and she was tight from the beginning until the very end. She looked back at him as he penetrated her, hissing like a cat in heat at the immediate pleasure. He felt her pulse around him so he gave her a little time to adjust but after fifteen seconds he couldn't take it anymore. He had to start moving inside her.

She continued to look up at him, hissing and groaning, and her eyes never left his goggled gaze. It disturbed him a little at first but found that it turned him on as he drove into her with abandon.

"Oh God….please…" she buried her head back down into the bed Leaning over, he settled his hands on that narrow waist he was so entranced with (using it as leverage) and began pumping powerfully into her. She was so warm, wet, and unbelievably tight around him; the friction from their rutting was almost unbearable. At times when he went too deep she tried to wriggle away, but his hold was too strong and he always pulled her back.

"Don't run from it."

She scrambled to level herself but he only pushed her back down. Her body began to tremble in his hands and without warning she came. If it were possible for her to get any tighter and somehow allow him deeper inside of her, it was happening to him right now. Her pussy was almost literally sucking him in, drawing him deeper and deeper. While she was coming he struggled hard to pull out, it felt like she was devouring his cock whole her hold on him was so strong.

Once his cock exited with an audible sloppy wet noise, he roughly flipped her over on her back. he bent down to suck on her nipples . Kneading her full tits together, he used his teeth and tongue on her hardened nipples. She squirmed again beneath him and he felt her hand close around his hard dick. She stroked it precariously against her pussy, simultaneously teasing her sensitive folds and urging him to put it in her once more.

He spread her bowlegged thighs apart and settled his hands at the juncture of her knees. In one thrust he penetrated her pink folds and watched her pretty face twist in agonizing ecstasy. Smirking smugly to himself he gave her one deep thrust after another with intentional pauses between each one to keep her from cumming too quickly. The woman seemed to beg and plead, rubbed her clit. The effect was almost immediate she was so sensitive. Her pussy became wetter and she began to moan loudly and arch her back against him.. As much as he liked her voice, he liked it even more when she was gasping and moaning. Her hands reached up to grab and scratch at his chest as she purred in response.

Licking his lips, he moved her plump legs over his shoulders and bent down until her knees and chest met. He could get deeper inside her in this position and could see the beautiful agony on her lovely face.

He leaned in again to bite at her lips and she met with his kiss just as eagerly. The two bit and sucked at each other wildly as he pounded her over and over again. This time not allowing any breaks in between only drilling into for his own pleasure. He ran fully on instinct once more and fucked her like the primitive animals they were. Vicky filled his senses and stroked his dick with her inner walls. Her buxom body began shaking with her coming orgasm beneath him and her hands reached up to wrap around his neck and pull him closer.

His balls tightened as he nipped at the woman's neck. Her tongue found its away around the lobe of his ear and she breathed his name.

He couldn't take it anymore . Grunting, though hardly making any noise at all, he emptied himself into her. In the distance he heard her scream his name in satisfaction and breathe words of encouragement in his ear. Their tense bodies fell slack. He felt her stroke his face and he looked at her. She smiled, he grinned. The two of them fell asleep on the bed 5 mintune later and they slept the hole night close to each other but not cuddled so Vicky would not over heat.

Ok well that is that for that chapter if you want to know what happens to Jess and her nightmare please join us next time for chapter 6 and you'll see what the girls are hiding well what they hide from more like who.

Thank yous go out to

Enigma493

AngelRose82

thanks for the reviews


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The party was just starting to end for the night around 3 in the morning. Dom went and got ready to spent the night in Jess's room. Poor Letty she going to be alone tonight and so will I. So he got ready and head for Jess's room. Everyone was gone as he got up to her floor he saw Jesse. He spoke as they walked into Jess's room

"hey Jesse"

"hey Dom, oh you'll be sleeping in the big recliner over in the corner OK"

"Yeah hey Jess you ready to sleep and hopefully end this fucked up dream"

"Yes" she said with a yawn she laid down and cuddle up to Jesse

she fell asleep.

30 min

she screamed and Dom woke up. Jesse had to resist the urge to wake her he was not doing to well Dom looked at him and spoke

"No don't wake her she'll be fine."

Dex spoke up " Her BP is at critical she needs to be woken up or go get Lele"

"Dex can I get a hole of Lele in the house"

"yes I'll get her"

in Lele's room Dex spoke "Lele please report to Jess's room"

she ran out of the room Leon and Letty must have heard the commotion and ran to Jess's room as well they all walked in. Dom spoke

"how are you suppose to help her in that" they all looked at Lele she was in a little night gown that barely made it to her knee's. She looked at Dom and spoke

"i didn't have time to change OK and I help her by sing (she looked at Letty) but I need back up"

"i can't you guy are good but not me"

"Letty can you sing and do you know Spanish" Letty nodded

"good then you can help just read off Dex's screen OK"

"OK"

the music started

Lele sung

A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella  
Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea,bendito sea

Letty sung  
A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella  
Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea,bendito sea

both

Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora  
Ruisenor que en la selva  
Cantando y llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balansea  
A la nanita nana nanita ella  
A la nanita nana nanita ella  
Nanita ella  
Mi nina tiene sueno bendito  
Sea, bendito sea  
Fuentecita que carre clara y sonora  
Ruisenor que en la selva  
Cantando y llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balansea  
A la nanita nana nanita ella

they finished the song and jess stopped screaming and rolled into jesse

everyone went back to there rooms but before Dom left he spoke to Jesse

"she needs me I'm in my room just have Dex get me OK"

"OK"

and he left to go be with Letty and they all slept the whole night with no disturbed .

The whole week there where no nightmares and everyone got closer to each and grew on one another

and all be came friends but a week later at the party.

Jess looked out at the crowd and spotted Carcar Tran Vicky's worse enemy. The two of them where friends once put after they went out and he hit her they both hated each other and Vicky was going to have a fit. She also saw with him Lele's ex Mark oh god this guy don't learn after Vicky kicked his ass you think he would this is bad she ran to tell everyone

"Vicky!!!!!!"

"What is the problem now?"

"Carcar and Mark are here"

"What?!?!?!?"

"Carcar and Mark are here at the party and there on there way up here"

Vince turn to Vicky and spoke "Who's Carcar?"

"long story can't tell you right now"

Carcar came around the corner with Mark. Carcar spoke

"Hey Vicky what's up?"

"Carcar what the fuck do you want?"

"oh not what I want what Mark wants where here for Lele where is she I don't see her"

Lele had gone and hid as soon as she heard the name Mark.

"Shes not here and you are not touching her" Leon said moving next to Vicky all the guys moved into a protected potion around the girls and Dom moved in front of Vicky at the head of there horseshoe shape

"well well If it is not my half-brothers killer and his old enemies all in the same place" with that Dom spoke

"boys we got another Tran but this one has no respect for turf "

Vince spoke "I think your right Dom" Vicky glared at Brian like this is my fight have your friends back off he spoke to her.

"Can't Vicky he needs a lesson needed it for years but your only one person"

Carcar spoke "Respect you Friends Are the ones with no respect." Pointing to Brian and Jesse.

"Oh they got respect just not for people like you and your half brother." Dom said. With that Carcar swung at Dom. Dom ducked and swung back hitting Carcar in the jaw hard knocking him down. Then he got right in Carcar face and spoke.

"Don't ever come here again not take your Friend and go."

"oh I'll go but I'll be back with more" with that he left.

Dom turn to Vicky and spoke.

"you want to tell me what that is all about"

"yeah but how about later like when every one is gone. Oh and you didn't have to do that"

"your part of this family so yeah I did"

With that Vicky kicked the party out and went to find Lele she was hiding in the closet. Vicky found her and said.

"Girl he is gone you can come out me and you got a story to tell everyone. Oh and Dom call us Family and you missed it."

"he did what?"

"he called us family, after he punch Carcar"

"he punched Tran oh shit dose that mean that he's going to shoot up the house now"

"No you know Carcar he softer then bunnies"

"yeah well he can change" with that they both went in to the stage room and sat down Dom spoke

"OK story time everyone"

They all sat down to hear this one. Vicky spoke once they where all seated.

"OK well it all started about 15 years ago me and Carcar where always friends since the 3rd grade but then we went out and I cheated on him with lance. You know him but anyway Carcar got upset and started a war. Then 8 years ago Bri and Mario where boosting cars for him when Bri and Mario got caught. Mario narc on him but said it was Bri and started take it out on us he set my dam shop on fire and then are cars to thankfully no one got hurt. We rebuild it all and now you guys here is just well he don't like it but fuck him I don't want him and I'm better then him but Bri is right he needs a lesson but I refuse to get in a fight with him cuz of what happen last time" Dom spoke first

"Which was?"

"I bet the crap out of him and went to jail for 2 years and I won't go back for anything that's why I only race" Bri's mouth dropped he had been gone for that. Dom spoke

"OK what's with Mark?" Lele spoke up to that

"Well Mark is my abusive ex that was beating me while Vicky was in jail and well Vicky almost went back in jail when she came home to him trying to rape me and not to mention I was beat up and looked like crap that the real reason I have a problem with men" Leon turn to her and spoke

"that will never happen with me OK cuz one I don't hit women and I don't like others doing that.

Two Dom , Vince ,Bri ,and Jesse would kick my ass and Letty would just help or clap as they did so.

Three its just plane wrong I tell you wrong." Lele just looked at him and spoke

"yeah I know but saying it and me believing it are two different things. Sorry I just hate this crap the story telling and the memories from the 2 years of hell." Vicky spoke before anyone else could

"I think it's been a long day and we all need to get some sleep"

they all nodded and went to bed.


End file.
